<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OS La Trahison Blesse by AngelLyslion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887990">OS La Trahison Blesse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion'>AngelLyslion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Trahison Blesse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayed Percy Jackson, F/M, Female Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem percy<br/>La vie de Ariana Amphitrite Jackson est misérable dû à une seule et unique personne.<br/>Mais quand la vérité éclate sera-t-elle prête à pardonner ou les abandonnera-t-elle comme eux l'ont fait?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite &amp; Percy Jackson, Bruce Banner &amp; Percy Jackson, Clint Barton &amp; Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura, Percy Jackson &amp; Loki (Marvel), Percy Jackson &amp; Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Percy Jackson &amp; Steve Rogers, Percy Jackson &amp; Thor (Marvel), Percy Jackson &amp; Tony Stark, Percy Jackson &amp; Triton, Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Trahison Blesse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OS La Trahison Blesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je marche jusqu'à la plage de Montauk pour me vider l'esprit et me calmer.</p><p>Un an que je n'ai vu personne du camp. Un an que je n'ai pas mis un pied dans un cours d'eau. Un an que chaque nuit je refais le même cauchemar, mon bannissement du camp après avoir sauvé l'Olympe.</p><p>Je me nomme Ariana Amphitrite Jackson sœur jumelle de Théseus Achilles Jackson et ex-fille de Poséidon dieu des mers et des océans ainsi que dieu des tremblements de terre et des chevaux.</p><p>Voici mon histoire suite à mon départ précipité du camp jusqu'à la rencontre qui a changé ma vie pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Grâce à eux j'ai pu grandir et suivre le chemin qui me plaît et je ne suis pas prête d'y renoncer.</p><p>Tout à commencé, il y a un an jour pour jour.</p><p>Je sors mon journal intime de mon sac en bandoulière. Mon livre de secret à un dauphin dessiné dessus en pleine mer. Je le déverrouille puis l'ouvre à la première page et commence à le lire pour la énième fois de l'année.</p><p>31/08<br/>
Nous étions juste après la bataille finale contre Cronos sur l'Olympe pour la remise des récompenses.</p><p>« Théseus Achilles Jackson avance, ordonna Zeus. Pour te récompenser de ton aide et ta victoire contre les titans, nous, le conseil olympien avons décidé de t'offrir l'immortalité, l'acceptes-tu ?<br/>
- Avec grand plaisir, mon oncle. Mais serait-il possible de l'avoir à ma majorité ? Je voudrais juste continuer de profiter de mes amis avant de ne plus avoir la possibilité.<br/>
- Souhait accordé. Ariana Amphitrite Jackson avance. J'ai fait comme mon jumeau quelques minutes avant. Tu es accusée d'avoir trahi l'Olympe et pour cela nous te bannissons du mont Olympe et du camp de sang mêlé. Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?<br/>
- S'il y a une nouvelle menace et que je suis désignée pour arrêter cette menace oubliez-moi. Avant que j'oublie je ne vous ai jamais trahi et manigancé quelque chose avec Cronos. Mais demander donc à mon très cher frère ce qu'il a fait ! durant mon mini discours je me sentais dépouillée de mes pouvoirs. Je quittais la salle et avec rage je rejoignais l'ascenseur pour quitter l'Empire State Building.</p><p>Je marchais jusqu'à Central Park. Je pus observer les dégâts causés par la guerre opposant les dieux contre les titans et ce n'était pas beau avoir, mais je sais très bien qu'un petit tour d'Héphaïstos et tout redeviendra normal.</p><p>Je ne m'attardais pas trop sur ces détails et continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma destination. Une fois dans le parc, je m'asseyais sur un banc près de la fontaine. Même s'il m'avait renié le bruit de l'eau arrivera toujours à me calmer. Je sais que si je rentre dans son précieux domaine, je ne serai pas bien accueilli, car j'étais une "traitresse". Ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est que le traite est mon frère, mais puisqu'il était le chouchou des dieux personne ne voit toutes ses manipulations. Luke et Ethan ont essayé de me protéger de lui et ses manipulations et de ne pas me laisser seule et aussi même s'ils travaillaient pour Chronos. Ils m'ont protégé de lui aussi même si pour le dernier combat j'ai dû me battre contre lui, car il possédait mon jumeau, jumeau qui a travaillé pour lui. Je sais qu'il m'a laissé gagner et en échange je l'avais assez affaibli pour qu'il retourne au tartare pour se reformer.</p><p>Et dans tous les cas je ne pouvais me résoudre à tuer quelqu'un de ma famille malgré que je pouvais le haïr. Et même si c'était un ennemi en le tuant je ne serais pas meilleur qu'eux. </p><p>Et à l'arrivée des dieux mon frère m'avait accusé de suite de traîtrise que Chronos m'avait possédée et que j'avais essayé de le tuer. Et vu que j'avais une épée dans la main, ils n'ont même pas écouté ma défense. Je sais que le seul dieu de mon côté est Ares vu qu'il a travaillé du côté du titan du temps et qu'il était au courant du plan.</p><p>Je tourne de quelques pages le livre de mes récits</p><p>01/10<br/>
Voilà un mois que je vis à la tour des Avengers et j'ai fait quelques découvertes surprenantes, comme le fait que Natasha et une descendante d'Ares, Tony a un héritage d'Héphaïstos et Clint d'Apollon. Clint a réussi l'impossible en m'apprenant le tir à l'arc.</p><p>Je referme d'un coup sec mon journal en entendant quelqu'un crier mon prénom au loin.</p><p>- Salut papa et tonton. Oui par le plus grand des hasards Thor m'a adoptée et en découvrant que Loki a été manipulé durant la bataille de Manathan. Toute charge contre lui ont été abandonnés et il reste vivre à tour des Avengers ainsi que Thor. </p><p>Pour notre rencontre j'étais au parc et sentant une anomalie, Thor était apparu devant moi. Nous avons commencé un peu à parlé et me sentant en confiance avec lui je lui avais raconté ce qui c'était passé durant l'attaque. Sachant que les Nordiques ne s'entendaient pas spécialement avec les Grecs. Il avait décidé de m'adopter et j'avais accepté avec grand plaisir et après mon adoption faite il nous avait amené à la tour Avengers ou j'avais pu rencontré tout le monde. </p><p>- Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que cela fait un an que tu es ma petite fille adorée et tes grands-parents pour l'occasion font un grand banquet et tu es obligée de venir.<br/>
- Et nous partons quand ?<br/>
- Tu n'as aucune objection ?<br/>
- Si je pouvais choisir, je préférai rester ici. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas réellement le choix donc plus vite nous arrivons plus vite il sera terminé et plus vite nous pourrons rentré donc je repose ma question, quand partons-nous ?<br/>
- Maintenant si tu es prête !<br/>
- Allons-y, je soupire de résignation.<br/>
- Heidmall ouvre le portail. Mon père crie au ciel.<br/>
- Bonjour, mes princes et Votre Altesse, salut et bienvenue, chez vous ! salut Heidmall.<br/>
- Merci, c'est bon d'être de retour.<br/>
- Votre père vous attend pour pouvoir commencer le festin en l'honneur de la princesse.<br/>
- Merci Heidmall. Nous montons sur les cheveux mis à notre disposition et nous partons en direction du palais après quelques minutes, nous arrivons à destination. Et les amis de papa et nos grands-parents aussi.<br/>
- Bienvenue mes enfants et ma petite fille chérie !<br/>
- Merci grand-père !<br/>
- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas encore grandi petite princesse ?<br/>
- Non, du moins je n'ai pas l'impression.<br/>
- Si tu le dis princesse, allons manger, car je crois que ton père et ton grand-père meurent de faim. Déclare mamie.<br/>
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Proteste les deux hommes et leur ventre pour les contredire grogne. </p><p>Nous rigolons et nous partons manger où un buffet nous attendait</p><p>Je m'assieds entre mon père et mon oncle. </p><p>Je prends mon temps pour manger par rapport aux autres participants du banquet. Ce dernier se termine très tard dans la nuit. </p><p>À la fin, je somnole et mon père me porte jusqu'à ma chambre où je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur. </p><p>Quelques jours après le banquet nous sommes de retour sur terre.</p><p>Une fois de retour dans mon monde, je sens une force me pousser vers la plage. Et arrivée là-bas, j'aperçois au bord de mer, Amphitrite et Triton.</p><p>- Bonjour, Ariana, cela fait longtemps, déclare Triton en s'approchant de moi<br/>
- Pas assez à mon goût, marmone-je<br/>
- Tu ne devrais pas nous parler comme cela, nous pourrons te réduire en miettes d'un claquement de doigts !<br/>
- Et si vous le faites vous aurez les Nordiques sur le dos et ils seront prêts à vous déclarer la guerre pour me venger ! Je rétorque. Et non ce n'est pas une menace !<br/>
- Pourquoi nous devrions craindre, des représailles des Nordiques ?<br/>
- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis la fille adoptive de Thor, la nièce adoptive de Loki et la petite fille adoptive de Frigg et Odin, ce qui fait de moi la princesse d'Asgarde. Donc si vous voulez être en guerre contre les titans, les primordiaux et les asgardiens c'est votre problème et non le mien vu que je ne fais plus partie de votre monde. Donc vos problèmes gardez-les pour vous.<br/>
- Même si le problème a un lien avec Poséidon ?<br/>
- Surtout si c'est lui.<br/>
- Même s'il a découvert la vérité, qu'il t'a rendu tes pouvoirs et qu'il est entrain de mourir ?<br/>
- Oui !<br/>
- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est ton père ?<br/>
- Faux, il était ! Si c'est juste cela que vous voulez me dire, je peux repartir vu que j'ai autre chose à faire ?<br/>
- Désolé Ariana, mais tu ne peux pas partir, les dieux veulent te parler !<br/>
- Quant à moi, je n'ai rien à leur dire !</p><p>Je suis sur le point de partir, mais un bras me retient.</p><p>- Désolé Ari, mais tu ne peux pas partir ! Me murmure Triton dans mon oreille. Il me tire dans ses bras et ils nous transportent.<br/>
- Bonjour, Ariana, salue Zeus.<br/>
- Bonjour.<br/>
- Montre un peu plus de respect, tu es en présence de dieux<br/>
- Sachant que je suis du même rang que toi. Je vais me présenter dans les règles ! Je suis Ariana Thorson, fille adoptive de Thor dieu nordique du tonnerre, nièce adoptive de Loki dieu nordique de la magie et de la malice et petite fille adoptive d'Odin et de Frigg, protégée et princesse d'Asgard.<br/>
- Princesse d'Asgarde ?<br/>
- Oui princesse d'Asgarde, je le suis devenue quelques semaines après mon bannissement ! Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais puis je y aller vu que j'ai un planning assez chargé et discuter avec vous n'en fait pas partie !<br/>
- Non, nous avons un service à te demander ?<br/>
- Comme je l'ai dit plutôt à Triton et Amphitrite, le combat qui vous oppose aux titans et aux primordiaux n'est pas mon affaire et de toute manière ce n'est pas mon panthéon donc non. Et je vous rappelle que le jour de mon bannissement j'ai prévenu que je ne voulais pas combattre si vous êtes en guerre et que je suis la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter je ne le ferai pas ! Maintenant que j'y ai répondu, je peux y aller ?</p><p>Je n'attends pas de réponse et me téléporte jusqu'à la tour des Avengers. </p><p>Je m'écroule dans mon lit secoué des dernières heures. </p><p>Je sais que je rêve, Poséidon se trouve en face de moi et nous sommes tous deux sur la plage de Montauk.</p><p>- Ari, je suis...<br/>
- Désolé de te couper, mais mon prénom est Ariana. Il souffle.<br/>
- Bien Ariana, je voulais m'excuser j'aurais dû te croire quand tu disais que tu étais innocente ! J'aurais dû mieux te protéger et étranglement Amphitrite et Triton t'aime bien par rapport à ton frère. Je grogne quand il dit "frère".<br/>
- Désolé, mais ce menteur n'est pas mon frère ! Et tu sais pourquoi ta femme et ton fils m'apprécient ? Je ne représente aucune menace pour le trône. Je serai couronnée reine qu'en dernier recours. Et ils savent bien que je ne veux pas diriger malgré mon statut de princesse. Le pouvoir ne m'a jamais intéressé et ne m'intéressera jamais ! Et cela tu le savais bien ! Mais tu as préféré faire l'autruche, maintenant tu vas assumer !<br/>
- Je veux que tu reviennes ! Je me meurs un peu plus chaque jour, depuis que la vérité a éclaté !<br/>
- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai fini avec ça depuis un an ! Et remercie Thor de m'avoir sauvé, sinon j'en aurais fini depuis longtemps.<br/>
- Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie d'être là ! Je vais te laisser, mais avant je voulais juste te dire que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs et que tu n'es plus banni d'aucun domaine des dieux.</p><p>Il quitte mon rêve et moi je me réveille. Je savais que j'avais récupéré mes pouvoirs j'en étais heureuse, vu que l'eau me manquait. Mais que les dieux m'autorisent dans leur domaine, c'est un scoop. </p><p>Sachant que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. </p><p>Je vois Tony</p><p>- Salut oncle Tony !<br/>
- Bonjour ma nièce préférée !<br/>
- Normal que je suis ta nièce préférée vu que je suis ta seule nièce ! Je lui tire la langue comme la grosse gamine que je suis au fond de moi.<br/>
- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si matinal Ari ?<br/>
- Juste un rêve de mon père biologique, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi oncle Tony !<br/>
- J'ai cru qu'il avait coupé tous les ponts avec toi ?<br/>
- Moi aussi jusqu'à ce rêve ! Il veut que je revienne dans sa vie et que j'arrête une guerre qui oppose les dieux aux titans et primordiaux. Et par le plus grand des hasards, je suis la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter et je refuse catégoritement de participer à une nouvelle guerre surtout la leur !<br/>
- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y participer !<br/>
- Si tu crois que je peux y échapper, c'est très mal les connaître ! Ils me laisseront en paix lorsque cette maudite prophétie sera réalisée ! Je ne suis pas prête à les pardonner et je ne veux pas les aider. Je sens que des larmes coulent le long de mes yeux. Tony me prend dans ses bras.<br/>
- Viens-là ! Dans ses bras je laisse tout sortir, il me calme en faisant des cercles dans mon dos. Une fois calmer, je me sens plus apaiser et plus calme.<br/>
- Merci oncle Tony !<br/>
- Tout pour ma nièce préférer !</p><p>Je me détache de ses bras et prépare des pancakes pour tout le monde. </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard.</p><p>- Ça sent bon ici, déclare Thor<br/>
- Tu en veux ?<br/>
- Bien sûr, vu qu'elles sont faites par fille ! Je lui donne une assiette remplie de pancakes arrosés au sirop d'érable. Merci Ari !<br/>
- Je t'en prie Papa ! Au faite ils sont revenus dans ma vie ! Si tu veux, en plus demande à Jarvis la vidéo, car je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler ! Il hoche la tête et je sors de la tour. </p><p>Je marche dans les rues de new york sans but précis jusqu'à ce que he percute quelqu'un.</p><p>- Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !<br/>
- Je suis aussi en tord ! Je prends mon temps pour l'observer. Il est blond, les rayons du soleil se reflète dans ses cheveux et ses yeux sont d'un bleu que je reconnais très bien.<br/>
- Apollon, je murmure.<br/>
- Bien joué cousine, je me demande ce qui m'a trahi...<br/>
- Tes yeux, ils sont un peu trop bleus pour que cela soit naturel.<br/>
- Si je suis venu, c'est pour deux raisons. Je t'invite à aller boire un café !<br/>
- D'accord. Il me tend sa main et m'aide à me relever. Merci !<br/>
- La première raison de ma visite c'est pour te dire que je suis heureux de te revoir et que le reste de la famille voit enfin que tu es innocente. La deuxième raison qui va moins te plaire, c'est la prophétie. Tout le monde sait qu'elle parle de toi, mais personne à l'expetion de moi-même la connais. Et nous sommes arrivés au café.</p><p>Nous allons commander, je passe ma commande, Apollon paie pour moi et nous allons nous asseoir en attendant ma petite collation.</p><p>- Je disais que la prophétie t'évoque, mais que personne ne sait de quoi elle parle. Voici ce qu'elle dit : L'Innocente renaîtra de ses cendres, le pardon ou la rancœur sera déterminant pour le sort du monde. N'importe le choix L'innocente devra accepter son rôle.<br/>
- Je déteste les prophéties et celle là encore plus que d'habitude ! Je geins. Ma commande arrive et je remercie le serveur.<br/>
- L'innocente peut faire référence à deux personnes, la première toi et la deuxième un demi dieux assez particulier. Elle était la fille de Zeus qui était mortel pendant un certain temps dû aux nombreuses tromperies de sa part et d'Hera. Elle s'appellait également Ariana. Pour les premiers moi de sa vie, elle a vécu avec nous sur l'Olympe. Puis confie à une famille qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Plusieurs années se sont écoulés et une quête à été lancé pour savoir qui succédera aux divinités si elles devaient disparaître. Quatres ont été élus dont Ariana. Et elle était la seule personne que tout le monde écoutait jusqu'à ce que les trois autres élus se débarrasse d'elle. Et Ariana était liée aux monstres comme je sais que c'est ton cas !</p><p>- Cette histoire m'est familière et je sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais entendu pour temps. Je me souviens de quelques rêves d'une quête, mais ce n'étais pas moi qui la faisait et j'avais quand même cette sensation que c'était quand même moi ! Je sais que c'est étrange, mais...</p><p>- Attend tu dis que tu as fait des rêves sur une quête ?<br/>
- Oui c'était quelques jours après la découverte que j'étais une demi-déesse. Mais je ne me souviens de pas grand chose.<br/>
- Je devrais en parler avec trois personnes, car Zeus et Hera mérite de savoir que leur fille est vivante, mais réincarnée et ton pè... Je grogne. Poseidon mérite de savoir que tu n'es pas entièrement sa fille. Et avec cette vérité tu risque d'avoir une bonne surprise. Je te ramène chez toi et je retourne sur l'Olympe pour éviter trop éveiller de soupçon.</p><p>Nous marchons jusqu'à la tour d'oncle Tony. Une fois là bas. Il m'ebouriffe les cheveux et je sens une nouvelle force m'envahir et je devine bien ce qu'il a fait.</p><p>- Merci pour la bénédiction Apollon<br/>
- Tout pour ma petite sœur. Il me fait un clin d'œil et disparaît.<br/>
- Je rentre dans le bâtiment et salue les employés que je croise.</p><p>Le temps que je monte grâce à l'ascenseur, je reçois un message me disant de me dépêcher vu que j'ai de la visite et que ces visiteurs mettent en rognent Thor et Loki. </p><p>Heureusement l'ascenseur s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard.</p><p>- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici !<br/>
- Bonjour Ari ! Ces deux personnes, Clint désigne les deux dieux, ont exigé qui voulait te voir pour te parler, mais pas de quoi, quelques secondes plus tard ton père et ton oncle sont arrivés et depuis l'air est electrisant. Je m'avance prudemment.<br/>
- Si vous êtes tous les ici pour me ramener à l'Olympe, je n'y retournerai pas. Juste ce que j'ai besoin c'est d'assimiler tout ce que j'ai appris arriver à le diriger. Pour finir par prendre sur moi pour vous pardonner !</p><p>Je monte à mon étage, je vais dans le studio que Tony a fait construire pour moi. Durant cette année, je suis devenue célèbre et connu sous le nom de Syren. Personne ne connaît ma véritable identité à part ma famille. Après des heures de danse acharné, je prends un bon bain chaud qui me permet de détendre tous mes muscles. Et j'ai l'impression que l'eau guéri toutes mes blessures et mes futures courbatures.</p><p>Maintenant qui sont au courant pour mes rêves et qu'ils disent que je suis sa réincarnation. Je ne peux plus les nié à mon grand désarroi. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi je ne désirais pas me battre.</p><p>Je savais au fond de moi que je devais accepter que j'étais la réincarnation d'Ariana et accepter mon rôle même si j'étais loin de les avoir pardonner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>